Existence
by ForsakenAlgonquinia
Summary: Had he ever realized why she had grinned like an idiot when he sheathed his sword? How ecstatic she was to have broken down his mask?" Onesided UlquiOC, UlquiHime. Rated T for language.


**Characters:** Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo, and my OC~ Oh yeah and Ishidaaa :3.

**Disclaimer:** I AM TITE KUBO BLEACH IS MINE No, it's not.

**A/N:** I wanted to have a go at angsty-ness and Ulqui-Fraccion-ness. So I put it in a pot and stirred it all up and I found this. :D My take on Ulqui's death, if he had a Fraccion. *Of _course_ it's a fanngirrll...*

* * *

They stared on as the ash fell to the ground. Here, in this pile of rubble, standing next a Hollow-wannabe, a silly little boy and a _human_, a pathetic orange haired woman (or would it be _the_ woman?) whose emotions were always painfully obvious, she saw her master fall.

The one who she never, ever in her life expected to die. At least, not before her.

The emptiness she felt crushed her.

"The heart..." She heard him whisper to the girl. _'is mine now.'_ She could feel her say back, with those large, grey eyes.

Oh.

_Oh._

She was Ulquiorra's Fraccion, Reia. He was infinitely stronger than her, demanding (and receiving) her respect with just his presence. She had seen him kill mercilessly, without hesitation. As one of Aizen-sama's most loyal followers, he had to be quite scary. His emotionless eyes, so unlike the girl, (was her name Inoue?) had always haunted her.

But she felt so close to him.

As time went on, Reia found patterns in his speech. With careful prodding, she had seen a side of him no one else had before.

She still has the scars on her arms to prove it. But it was emotion, right? Anger?

Had he ever realized why she had grinned like an idiot when he sheathed his sword? How ecstatic she was to have broken down his mask?

_'So blind... I'm so blind. Ulquiorra would never have hurt someone he loved. Why do I only realize this now? I was one of the first people to know that a beautiful human girl would belong to him, only him. Why do I only realize now... that it was the opposite? That it wasn't as literal as I thought? I'm just his stupid, blind Fraccion. Why would he ever have loved someone like me? Why would it even _cross _my _mind _that just because he showed me emotion, he loved me?_"

* * *

It had started out as a simple game. She would try to get her Espada to show some emotion, any emotion. She poked, annoyed and teased, showed acts of kindness and hatred. But one day, when it was just the two of them alone...

_'So that Inoue girl, you spend like 5 hours a day all alone with her, don't ya? Must get boring.'_

_'What do you want.' His green eyes bore into her golden ones. It needed a special person to get him to crack. "I want to be that person."_

_'Unless you, I don't know... play any games?'_

_'Girl.' (_The only thing she ever was to him, Reia realizes.)

_'What did I hear the other day passing by his room? Something about "shoving it down your throat"? My, my, Ulquiorra-sama.'_

_'What are you implying.' _

_'Why don't you tell me?' A mischievious glint shone in Reia's eyes. She was definitely going to get hurt._

_'Girl. You are to stop your silly little games, do you understand me?' The first time she heard him ask a question that sounded like a question._

_'But they're so much fun!'_

_'Do you understand what respect is.' She almost giggled, then tensed._

_'Show me, Ulquiorra-sama. Better make it quick, your Hime is getting lone-' She never got to finish.

* * *

_

Reia walked over to the pile of ashes. She picked some up into her hands-

Wait.

He's gone.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed furiously at the orange-haired... shinigami? Monster? He looked up. That was definitely pity in his eyes, looking at the distressed arrancar, whose crimson hair was stuck to her face with blood. Whose golden eyes eyes were suddenly much emptier. Whose limbs looked as strong as a wet tissue. Whose darkly tanned skin was covered in deep gashes, bruises, dust and ash.

"Look. I'm really sorry and everything, but we're enemies, it's only natu-"

"Shut up. Do you realize what you've _DONE_!?" She screeched.

"Um... yes?" The intruders shared looks of confusion. ("Bastard, bastard" She chanted under her breath.)

"No, you don't. If you did... you would have killed me before you killed him. It's my purpose, my reason for existance. A Fraccion who doesn't literally protect his or her Espada to the death... I'm now more worthless than those filthy hollows you'd deal with in the real world. I'm absolute scum, of the very worst kind. Who knows what the hell will happen to me now?! I don't think suicide would even work!" She inhaled sharply, then walked over to the

brown-eyed boy, who eyed her suspiciously. (Did the girl just whisper, "Don't hurt Kurosaki-kun!"?)

"Shinigami. I'm not one to beg and plead for mercy, as that's not what an arrancar does. However, my situation can't get any worse. So, please..." Reia grabbed his his hands, positioning the blade in them above her head. He scowled. It's probably not everyday that someone with a big hole in their hand touches him.

"Send me to wherever he went."

Kurosumi (was that his name?) stared at her.

"Would you really just give up like that?"

"I have no one, nothing to live for."

"So you do think of yourself as amongst the lowest Hollows." Kuroshiki's friends looked at her with pity.

"I don't think. I know. And would you two stop looking at me like that? It's freaking humiliating. I might be trash now, but do NOT feel sorry for me. I don't want to _completely_ disgrace myself."

"But I thought you said-" The blue-eyed one started.

"Just have this Kuroyuki boy-"

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange-haired boy's ever-present frown deepened.

"Kurosuki. Whatever. Haha, you're a freaking strawberry. What kind of girly-girly name is _that?_" She remembered that word. Ichigo. Ichimaru-sama talked to her about them, once. All sweet and pretty.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" His grip on his sword tightened. Reia smiled sadly.

"That's the spirit. Now kill me damnit! I don't _want _to be begging forever!"

"Be like that. Have fun with the emo."

"What's tha-" The sword struck her head. The mask fragments made a sickening crunch as they were sliced through.

_'I'm so sorry... _

_Ulquiorra-sama.'

* * *

_

I'm done! I should do my homework now...

Review pleeaasssee ^_^


End file.
